Jennifer Blake
History Appearance Personality Relationships Powers and Abilities Jennifer is among the most powerful witches in the Supernatural universe. She has performed several feats such as draining the life forces of various beings (vampires, humans, witches, werewolves, etc.) to save herself, cloaking herself, Sam, and Dean, killing the werewolf Jason by stopping his heart, breaking Dianne's neck, and even glamouring herself to hide her true face. Besides the enhanced strength she gains from her sacrifices, she has displayed great knowledge in spells and rituals. *Spell-casting - Jennifer has immense knowledge of witchcraft and the supernatural, due to being a witch taught by the Elders. She was able to save Dean from Carrie's spell, render bullets for the Colt useless, and locate Dean after Kate and her pack abducted him. *Sacrificial Magic - Jennifer practiced Sacrificial Magic, which draws power from death of a witch's victim, which, depending on who is sacrificed, has the potential to make the witch not only mystically enhanced but also physically stronger *Advanced Telekinesis - Jennifer broke Dianne's neck with a mere snap of her fingers. She also pinned Sam and Dean to walls and held them incapacitated without effort while she concentrated on fighting Kate, even beginning to psychically crush Sam to death at one point. She also stopped a bullet from The Colt in mid-air. *Super strength - Jennifer was much stronger than humans as well as supernatural beings, as shown when she easily overpowered Kate, Jason, Sam, and Dean during their fight. *Biokinesis - Jennifer killed Jason by telekinetically stopping his heart. *Super stamina - Jennifer appeared to not need to sleep, or at least needed less sleep than most humans do. *Conjuration - Jennifer was able to create and/or uncreate something or someone from nothing. *Hexing - Jennifer could kill people from afar by planting a magical coin in their vicinity. *Potion Brewing - Jennifer was capable of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *Longevity - Jennifer's Sacrificial Magic was capable of expanding her life. Weaknesses *Witch Killing Spell - A spell that Bobby taught Sam and Dean; once prepared, it kills any witch it hits, and makes it impossible for them to use magic to protect themselves. It has a very small area of effect, as it killed one witch but left another who was standing only a few feet away unharmed. It also revealed that if the chicken feet are not chilled, the spell in rendered ineffective. *Mortality - Based off the fact that witches are still human, Jennifer shares many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.). However, based on the fact Jennifer drains the life force from other beings (some of which are vampires), it is unknown if this weakness truly applies to her. *Iron - Because iron has the ability to block or at least dampen a witch's magical powers, it is assumed and highly probable that iron weakens Jennifer's magic. *Salt - Salt is capable of rendering any spell powerless and ineffective. *Disbelief: The act of denying or disbelieving in ones magical potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their paranormal power. *Fear: A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to involuntarily block their own powers for a short time. *Overexertion: The excessive use of magic could lead to disorientation, nose bleeds, unconsciousness, and if taken to the extreme, death. Quotes '"Hi. I'm Jennifer."'' "I guess I should tell you I'm a witch." "I never wanted this, Sam. But he forced me into it." "All my actions have been necessary evils." "I want you to look at what you did to me, Dean. Look at me! Look at what you did to me!" "Blood might be thicker than water, Sam, but Dean will always be the reason you never had a normal life." "Hello, Dean. It's time me and you had a little chat." "To be honest, the 'oh my God' would be for your wonderful physique if not for the fact that you're bleeding to death." "Slit throat, incineration, crucifixion...whoever is killing is either a witch or they have the most disturbing hobby." ''"I'm here to avenge my family. You killed them and they didn't even do anything! So, by the time I'm done with you, you'll know pain and torment like you've never felt before."' Gallery 3.jpg Jennifer Blake.png Tumblr mqr4c8uOB81qg8ggio6 250.gif|Jennifer subdues Jason Tumblr mtdq6rCN7n1qdcqrbo9 r2 250.gif|Jennifer puts up a barrier Tumblr ms3a9rOYDX1r2sreqo5 r1 400.gif|Jennifer confronts Dean Tumblr mtdq6rCN7n1qdcqrbo6 250.gif|Jennifer waits for Sam Tumblr mtdq6rCN7n1qdcqrbo1 250.gif|Jennifer's true face Tumblr mrjhxwTuKo1rsllo3o4 250.gif|Look at me! Look at what you did to me! 530.png 240.png Category:Witches Category:Main Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters